


Indescribable

by honeybeesandapplepie



Series: Little Bear verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeesandapplepie/pseuds/honeybeesandapplepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean still can't believe that Cas stayed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indescribable

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are not necessarily in order.

Dean still can't believe that Cas stayed. It's been three years, five hours, seventeen minutes, and twenty eight seconds since Cas said he would stay, and he's been there for every single bit. And Dean still can't believe that this infinite creature will continue to stay. He couldn’t believe that the man who broke in hell could be loved by this creature, this thing brought into being by God’s grace. Because when Dean kisses Cas, he can taste stardust. He can taste the billions of years that came before him, the eons that contained far more interest than his own, very short, life. He was one small dot on the map of the universe, like one of those unnamed islands that no one knows is there until they crash land on the shore. And Cas… Cas is like the shipwrecked sailor, he's stuck with no way out.

And when Dean looks into Cas's ridiculously blue eyes, he sees the universe. He sees the wavelength of celestial intent, the enormity of what Cas is. He sees how Cas could spread among the stars, how he could experience every molecule, at every point in time. He sees infinity staring back at him.

And when Dean holds Cas's hand, he can feel the first bit of earth crumbling through his fingers. He can feel the skin of every being he's healed and he can feel the metal of every weapon he's held. He can feel the pulse of grace hiding just beneath the fragile layer of cells holding it in. He can feel the pieces that make Cas up, the pieces that have existed since before the beginning of time seeping from every pore.

And while Dean knows, oh god he knows, exactly what Cas is, he can't help but think that this enormous, eons old, celestial wave of intent would give it all up for him, for this. Because the look on Cas's face when he held their son, rivaled the brightness of every sun in every galaxy. It was the look of pure, unadulterated, human love. Unconditional and so fierce it could span the universe. And that was how Cas looked at him.


End file.
